Moonlight Sonata
by samui hoshi
Summary: Shigure brings an unsuspected gift, a piano. To his dismay no one knew how to play it until a sleepy Yuki entered... As he was playing, everybody had this strange feeling and saw their deepest desires. Pls. R&R (chap.1 revised)
1. Chapter 1

**New Author's Notes: Wow! It's been almost two years since I touched this fic… I meant to put up a new chapter however… I just couldn't until this month… Before I put up the next chapter I decided to edit this chapter first… Again, people… I'm really sorry… '… I'll post the next chapter exactly a week after I post this edited version… See you all!**

**Title:** Moon light Sonata  
**Author:** Samui Hoshi  
**Date Started:** November 30, 2003  
**Time Started:** 4:00 p.m.  
**Date Finished:** December 1, 2003  
**Time Finished:** 7:00 p.m.

**Date Edited:** **May 9, 2005**  
**Anime:** Fruits Basket

**Summary:** Shigure brings an unsuspected gift.. A classical piano. to his dismay no one knew how to play it.. Until a sleepy Yuki enters and plays it.. As he was playing, everybody had this strange feeling and saw there most deepest and sincerest desires which they themselves didn't know about. 

**Disclaimer:** Fruit basket is Natsuki Takaya's. I don't own any characters here but the words. Please don't sue me I don't have any money.

**Author's notes:** Ohayou minna! Koko Samui hoshi desu! Well this is my new fic.. I know I shouldn't be writing a new one because I haven't continued my other fics yet but what can I do? Sorry minna.. I just thought that no one really liked them.. that's my explanation about the delay on my fics.. Gomene Minna! I can't really guarantee anything because it's been really a long time since I wrote a fic, in other words I might be rusty already. Well I really enjoyed writing this chap hope you enjoyed reading it.. well that's all.. for now I'll be writing the continuation of my older fics. Please R&R.

**P.S.:** 1. Please suggest the pairing.  
2. Please tell me whose "hidden desires" you would like to read first  
3. Please review

**Warning:** Weirdness of the author, slight OOCs, maybe weirdness of the story because of the author's rustiness

**Legend: (a/n :) ** author's notes inserted in the fic (to explain I guess)  
change of location or passing of time

**Chapter I:** Ne, What's Your Hidden Desires?

"We're here!" Shigure and Ayame exclaimed as they both entered the old newly renovated ancient Japanese like house.

"Okairi-desu!" Tohru greeted as she welcomed the three (a/n: I'm referring to Shigure, Ayame and Hatori.) She bowed gently before them and immediately ushered them in the house.

The three followed; removing their shoes and slippers near the fusuma and slowly arranged and fixed them in place.

****

(At the living room)  
  
Tohru smiled at the very tired looking trio and offered them tea or any beverage. They nodded in approval and Tohru immediately went in the kitchen and fixed a couple of drinks for them.

"Ne Ha-san! Isn't my little beautiful wife wonderful?" Shigure said while laughing and chuckling; his eyes shinning while he teases the unemotional doctor.

"Go away Shigure!" Hatori said in a very cold and annoyed tone.

"Oh c'mon Ha-san don't be jealous, I'm sure you're going to find someone else." Shigure said pointing his grayish black fan at the doctor still laughing his head off.

He suddenly stops when they heard a loud thud.

"Aya.." He said in a worried tone.

"Gure-san how could you do this to me! I thought I was the only one in your heart.." Ayame said tracing his fingers on the carpeted floor.

Shigure kneels in front of him and holds his hand, surprising Ayame.

"Yes that is true! You're the only one Aya.. Tohru is just my façade.." Shigure gave him a reassuring smile.

"Oh Gure-san!" He said; his golden eyes sparkling.

"Woaini.. Ashiteru.. Bon voyage.. arrivederci..blablabla.. quackquackquack" The two said happily.

"Yosh!" They then exclaimed; putting their thumbs up.

Kyo suddenly appeared out of nowhere and said in a very annoyed tone. "Eh? What are you all doing here?"

"Oh Kyokinichi, Ohayou!" Ayame exclaimed rising from their current position.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me by that name!" Kyo angrily shouted; his cat ears and tail appeared.

Tohru suddenly entered the room and along with her was a tray with three cups of hot beverages. She then looked all around the room and spotted Kyo.

"Ohayou Kyo-kun!" She happily greeted him. "I already made our breakfast.. it's in the kitchen.."

"How about you..?" Kyo asked her; still wearing his grumpy look.

"Eh?" She said in confusion.

"Have..you..eaten..yet?" Kyo said in a very shaky voice; a faint blush appearing on his face.

Tohru shakes her head.

"Le.lets.. eat to.ge.ther then" He said; his blush growing even bigger.

"Ok!" Tohru said; giving him her usual silly smile.

"Ii..it's not what you think?" He said; shaking his head repeatedly.

"Eh?" Tohru said; seemed more confused than ever.

"Oh never mind!" He said; turning grumpy again.

They immediately started to exit but were suddenly stopped by Shigure before they went out the door.

"Ne Tohru-kun where's Yuki?" He said.

Upon hearing Yuki's name, Ayame immediately sprang to his feet and exclaimed "My beloved ototo where are you? Your most amazing aniki has come back to see you!"

"I think he's still upstairs sleeping." Tohru interrupted.

Ayame suddenly stopped bouncing around and sweat drops.

****

(At The Kitchen)

"We're out of milk again!" Kyo exclaimed; constantly shaking the empty milk carton.

"Ah gomene! I forgot to buy.. I'll go to the supermarket right now and fetch some.." Tohru immediately stands from her chair and grabs her coat.

"No..no it's okay!" He said.

"No it's not! I'm in charge of housekeeping so it's my duty!" She said.

She was about to go out when she was suddenly startled by a half awake Yuki.

"Ohayou!" he said in a very sleepy tone.

Out of nowhere, Ayame suddenly appeared in front of Yuki and started to blab.

"Ah ototo! I'm back! Did you miss me! Did you miss your beloved, most adored blablabla Aniki! He exclaimed in a very merry tone.

Shigure and Hatori suddenly appeared out of nowhere too.

"Ah Yuki-kun!" Shigure excitedly said. "Now we're all here! Let's go!" He added.

"Go where!" Tohru and Kyo curiously inquired.

"At the Sohma House!" He blurted out.

"EH!" Tohru said in surprise "But why!"

"I'm going to show you something.. I know you'll love it."

Kyo suddenly walked away from them but was immediately stopped by Shigure.

"Nah ah. Kyo-kun. You're coming with us!"

****

(Outside)  
  
Shigure immediately shoved the three at the back seat, entered the car and slammed the door.

"Hatori! Step on it!" He happily ordered the doctor.

****

(At the Sohma House)  
  
"What's this thing you're going to show us anyway?" Kyo said in a very annoyed tone; keeping his bully like look.

"You'll see!" Shigure said smiling at the orange-haired boy.

"Ah master Shigure!" An old frail looking man approached them.

"Ohayou Chi-san!" He paused for a while then looked at the man again. "Did IT arrive already? Is IT here?"

"Yes it already has arrived sir but I'm afraid it's not here." The man said, his voice shaking a bit.

"Eh? Where is it then?" Shigure acquired.

"It's in master Akito's house.. he told us to bring it there." The old man replied.

"Oh... okay… then let's go there!" Shigure said; half joking.

**(At Akito's House)**

Everybody kept silent as they slowly entered the gloomy house.

As they opened the fusuma; they were surprised to see all the people cursed with the spirit of the juunishis seated around a beautiful black classical piano.

Shigure and the others instinctively sat with the group except for Yuki who surprisingly fell asleep in one of the chairs just outside the room. Tohru didn't know what to do so she followed the others and sat at one of the two vacant seats (a/n: I don't know what they call the pillow where Japanese people seat).

Deafening silence filled the entire room, creating a very tense atmosphere.

The silence was broken when Akito suddenly stood up and walked towards them. "Shigure.. tell me.. what are you going to do with this thing?"

Shigure kept still and remained silent.

Akito stepped away and went back near the window and stared outside blankly. "Why don't you just play it.. so that this junk will be off to use."

Everybody exchanged glances; all remained quiet.

"I see.. no one knows how.." He gave out a chuckle. "Then why did you bring it here!" He said angrily; throwing a China vase at the floor.

He was about to go to the instrument when suddenly Yuki appeared and went towards it. He instinctively sat down the brown leather chair and brought up the piano cover. He blankly stared at the keyboard then took a deep breath. Without any hesitation he started to play... he played Moonlight Sonata Op. 27, No.2, Mvt. 1 in C Major.

Everybody looked at the silver-haired boy in surprise.

A minute has passed and the melodic music filled the entire room; conquering the very tense atmosphere and replacing it with a very relaxing and soothing one.

Everyone has a little smile on their faces, becomes smaller whenever the music fades or silences down.

**  
**  
Before the last key was struck.. everybody had a very weird feeling.. they all seem dazed and out of consciousness.. they all looked like they were dreaming..

**Tbc ()(?)**

**Author's Notes:** Well that's about all of what I can think of... Please review; please tell me if this fic is worth continuing or if it is just a trash material. Please R&R.

**P.S.: 1.** Please suggest the pairing.  
**2.** Please tell me whose "hidden desires" you would like to read first  
**3.** Please review

**Translation:** Correct me if I'm wrong

**1) Okairi-** well come back

**2) Fusuma-** sliding door

**3) Woaini and aishiteru-** I love you

**4) Bon voyage and arrivederci -** good bye or something

**5) Yosh-** okay or yes

**6) Ohayou-** good morning

**7) Ototo-** little brother

**8) Aniki-** big brother

**9) Gomene-** Sorry

**10) Juunishi-** animals of the zodiac

**11) Minna-** everybody

**12) Koko-** here

**Next Chapters:** The juunishis and the onigiri's deepest desires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonlight Sonata**

**By: Samui Hoshi**

**Disclaimer:** Fruit basket is Natsuki Takaya's… Ludwig van Beethoven owns the piece "Moonlight Sonata"… I don't own any characters here but the words. Please don't sue me I don't have any money.

**Summary: _Please look_ _at the end of the chapter _**

**Author's Note: **Its been almost two years since I updated… to be honest I already wrote chapter II before however I thought it wasn't enough so I let some months pass then decided to write a new one… I've received a lot of requests that I make this a shounen-ai/ yaoi fic… Personally I don't mind, being a yaoi fan myself however there are some against that kind of pairing… I want everyone to enjoy this fic… this is another reason why I took this long to update so before I spill the beans about the juunishi member's desires I decided to make some "surprising" adjustments… anyways on with the fic.

**P.S.:**

1. Please suggest the pairing.  
2. Please tell me whose "hidden desires" you would like to read second (I've already finished writing the first desire of **...SECRET**)3. Please review

**Warning:** Weirdness of the author, slight OOCs, maybe weirdness of the story because of the author's rustiness

**Legend: (a/n :) **author's notes inserted in the fic (to explain I guess)

**Chapter II- Deep Within Ourselves Part 0.5**

The beautiful sounds from the piano echoed within Akito's house. The cold forlorn surroundings vanished and everybody's nervousness faded with the notes from the famous piece. Even though the melody was a bit depressing; everyone was smiling a bit; a small smile which was filled with contentedness.

Everyone sat silently in their seats, feasting themselves with dreams where they could say they could find happiness. Their faces are all saying that they all just want to stay with their visions, however…

The last key was struck and the whole place was soon engulfed with deafening silence; a loud thud soon followed. As if it was a cue, everybody's eyes soon fluttered open; looked somehow dazed and confused. They all looked around their surroundings and felt awkward whenever they saw certain people… but that too soon passed… it was only dream anyway… they all knew it wasn't real.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru screamed as she ran towards the silver-haired boy.

Everybody immediately looked at her.

"Hatori-san! Yuki-kun's having an attack!" She frantically yelled to the doctor as she tried to hold up the unconscious nezumi on the floor.

Hatori instantly ran towards him; Ayame and Shigure followed shortly.

He quickly examined the boy and then ordered Ayame and Shigure to bring him to his house.

All the juunishi members followed… all except for Akito, followed by Kureno, who soon disappeared in the shadows.

**(At Hatori's House)**

Everyone sat quietly outside the house except for the four young Sohmas (Momiji, Hatsuharu, Hiro and Kisa) who wandered off shortly after they brought Yuki in the house… Rin also went somewhere else; knowing she wouldn't be any use.

"I wonder if he's okay…" Tohru said to the orange-head beside her with much concern.

"Who cares!" Kyo exclaimed then walked away.

"Kyo-kun where are you going?" The brown-haired girl asked.

"Home!" He replied then started to run.

"Kyo-kun! Wait for me!" Kagura yelled out of nowhere and then ran towards the sprinting neko; a thick cloud of dust followed them.

Tohru smiled at their sight.

"I know it's my fault why Yuki-san is now having an attack…" Ritsu suddenly said. "GOMENASAI!" He freaked. "GOMENASAI!"

"It's… it's not you're fault Ritsu-san… It's not…" Tohru tried to calm him down.

"No it's my fault! Gome…" He said but before he could finish he suddenly fainted.

"Ritsu-san!" She immediately went towards him.

"The good always wins!" Shigure appeared from out of nowhere; held his gray fan and pointed it towards the unconscious monkey.

Apparently, Shigure used his "secret technique" against the hysterical Ritsu… the POKE! **(a/n: In the series, it seems that Shigure pokes Ritsu near the side of his stomach in order to stop him from being so hysterical and stuff.)**

Shigure stopped laughing and looked at Tohru. "Why don't you go home too?" He asked her with a bit of concern.

"I can't leave someone's who's sick!" She replied; turned her head towards the slightly opened fusuma beside them.

"Don't worry he's going to be fine… It was just another light attack…" He explained; placed his hand on her shoulder.

"But…" She tried to reason.

Shigure once again smiled. "It has been a busy day… You better get some rest…"

She hesitated at first but soon gave up. "Please tell me if something happens." She said then bid farewell to him.

"Bye Bye!" He also bid her farewell and went back inside Hatori's house carrying the fainted Ritsu with him.

**(Inside the house)**

"Ara? Where's Aya-san?" Shigure asked upon entering the house.

"He left." Hatori, who was seating beside Yuki, answered in a monotone voice.

"I thought he's going to wait for Yuki-kun to wake up…" The black-head said while he placed Ritsu on a futon.

"I sent him away…" The latter answered. "I told him that it would be better for Yuki if he would not see him when he wakes up."

"Aya-san sure does listen to you!" He said then opened the fusuma.

"You're going home?" The doctor asked.

Shigure nodded with a big smile. "I don't want to miss Tohru-kun's homemade cooking!" He said to him then started going out of the house when suddenly Hatori asked him something he didn't see coming."

"Shigure… what did you see?" He asked him with a bit of emotion.

"You're a bit talkative today Ha-san…" He answered.

"Shigure… what did you see?" He asked him again.

Shigure's face turned serious. "What I saw?" He paused for a while "… It's…"

**TBC?**

**Author's Notes: **A nice teaser for all of you… A cliffy perhaps… hehe… anyway the next chapter is really going to be about their desires so please don't be angry with me… Pls. send me any feedback… If you want to clarify some stuff, please be free to ask… See you next chapter!

**P.S.: **

**1.** Please suggest the pairing.  
**2.** Please tell me whose "hidden desires" you would like to read first  
**3.** Please review

**Translation:** Correct me if I'm wrong

**1. Fusuma- **again is a sliding door

**2. -kun or -san- **words placed at the end of people's names signifying authority (-san) or how close you are with somebody

**3. Gomenasai-** Sorry or forgive me

**4. Juunishi-** animals of the zodiac

**5. Ara-** "Huh?"

**6. OOC-** stands for out of character

**7. neko-** cat

**8. nezumi-** rat

**Some Corrections from the Previous Chapter**

**1. **The word aribadachi is really spelled as arrivederci.

**2. **Please disregard the summary in the first chapter… The summary now is…

**Summary:** Shigure brings an unsuspected gift.. A classical piano. to his dismay no one knew how to play it.. Until a sleepy Yuki enters and plays it.. As he was playing, everybody had this strange feeling and saw there most deepest and sincerest desires which they themselves didn't know about.


End file.
